


The end of the line

by Radian



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Story within a Story, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radian/pseuds/Radian
Summary: After 40 years, Charlie visits an old grave to tell her story.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my proudest work. It was just an idea I had, and thought it would make a good story. But it turns out very, very short. So... Forgive me for that. I'm currently working on a bigger fanfic that I will release in the next few weeks. Hope you still enjoy :)

"It has been 40 years now."

Charlie, now an mature, middle aged woman, stood in front of a gravestone a small hill, just outside of the city.

"I didn't even notice how the time flew by."

The woman smiled faintly and rested a single rose on top of the course dirt. A tear ran down her left cheek, while she sat down next to the grave.

"You know, I wish you could see this.", she cried, with more and more tears running down her pale face. She wiped them away with two quick swoops and continued her story, "two days ago, even Alastor managed to redeem himself. Now they're all gone. Niffty, Husk, even Angel.", Charlie chuckled. "I should be happy. I mean, I am happy! I mean, even dad acknowledges my work. Even if he says, that what I'm doing is shit, and I should be ashamed of myself, he at least notices it. So much has changed around here, since you're gone. Hell is pretty much empty. And all the newcomers that do come around, well… They're usually redeemed in less than a week. And in all this time, the only thing, that I regret the most, is not being able to redeem you.", another tear ran down Charlie's, slightly wrinkled skin, while she stood up again, "It has been 40 years now, and I still miss you. You were my everything. You protected me, more than my parents did. And yet, with all of my power, I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry. I love you and, I'm so sorry for everything.", she sobbed, while resting her hand on the cold gravestone.

"I wish you could be here with me now. I still love you.", she cried, while turning away from the grave, and leaving the small hill.

The small hill, outside of the city. The hill, with a single gravestone on it. The grave of her girlfriend, Vaggie.


End file.
